This invention relates in general to chain conveyor troughs and in particular to a new and useful trough section for a conveyor trough.
The invention relates particularly to a trough section for a conveyor trough, with trough sidewalls and a trough bottom connecting the trough sidewalls with formation of a carrying (upper) run and an empty (lower) run, where at least into the carrying run a wear tub, lying on the trough bottom and having tub sidewalls forming the trough profile in the carrying run, is exchangeably insertable, and where the trough sidewalls are formed in the region of the carrying run as lateral flanges for connecting the wear tub. What is involved, therefore, is a trough section for a conveyor trough as regularly used in single chain conveyors or double chain conveyors which are preferably used in underground operations. In such conveyors, the drivers attached to the chain strands revolving in the carrying run and empty run are guided in the V-profiles of the generally V-shaped trough sidewalls.
A continual problem in chain conveyors used in underground operations results from the wear of the conveyor trough or the trough sections thereof. For then it is necessary to replace the trough sections. This replacement, however, presents considerable difficulties, for the reason along that the attachment parts can be detached only at considerable expense of time and personnel. For this reason trough sections have been designed where a wear tub with tub sidewalls forming the trough profile in the carrying run, resting on the trough bottom is exchangeably insertable at least into the carrying run. To this end, the trough sidewalls are formed in the region of the carrying run as lateral flanges for connecting expansion parts on the outside and for connecting the wear tub on the inside. Normally the wear tub is fixed by means of hold-down strips to be screwed onto the lateral flanges in the carrying run. To replace the wear tub, not only must these hold-down strips be removed on the stowage side and on the working side, but moreover hoists must be set up symmetrically, to be able to remove the wear tub exactly vertically from the respective trough section to avoid jamming. All this does not make for easy installing, is complicated and difficult. The invention is intended to remedy this.